In Sickness and in Health
by MiiChele
Summary: Ja'far planned a big party to celebrate Sin's 30th birthday, but things may get different from what he thought it would be. Contribution for Day 3 of the Sinja Anniversary Week. Day 3 - Theme: For Better, For Worse.
**\- In sickness and in health -**

 **Written by: Miaka - Michele Rommel**

 **Anime: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

 **Pairing: Sinbad x Ja'far**

 **Summary: Ja'far planned a big party to celebrate Sin's 30th birthday, but things may get different from what he thought it would be. Contribution for Day 3 of the Sinja Anniversary Week.**

The sun was still rising when everything was almost done! He didn't regret not being able to sleep last night - besides, Ja'far was already used to it. He used to spent days without sleeping, dedicated only to his loved job. But those harsh coughs were really making him very tired. But it didn't matter!

After all, it was a special day that he spent weeks planning. Sin was becoming 30 that year and thinking about how Sinbad always wanted to make birthdays a special thing to the others, Ja'far thought that he really deserved to have his own party.

And Ja'far putted all his efforts on preparing it! Good wine and food, his people, music…

Soon Sin would be waking up and the advisor had talk to him that the king' schedule was completely full that day. Surely Sinbad would be depressed thinking that there would be no time to celebrate his birthday. "It is going to be an awesome surprise…" Ja'far thought to himself while smiling. He was so anxious, besides, it was the first time he planned a party.

He was feeling relief seeing the last details of the decoration being putted to the ceiling when the world suddenly spinned. Almost falling on his knees, his waist were holded by a strong arm.

\- Oe, Ja'far- _san_?

Ja'far blinked. Who was there?

When the focus returned, he could see Masrur glancing at him with a worried face.

\- Ma-Masrur?

The pale man stood up, yet being supported by the fanalis.

\- Thank you, I don't know what happened to me. - he tried to smile.

\- Your face is red. - Masrur pointed.

\- M-mine? - Ja'far touched his cheeks and found them very hot.

\- Are you feeling fine? - asking with concernment, Masrur touched the shorter shoulder. - You seem weak, Ja'far- _san_.

No. He wasn't fine and he knew that. Actually Ja'far was feeling his throat burning as all of his body. Shit, he was really getting sick. But he could fix it after Sin's birthday getting a properly rest. After all, Sin's birthday party should be perfect and it was his priority.

\- D-don't worry. - he faked a smile. - I'm fine, Masrur. I was just a little bit dizzy.

\- Everything okay, Ja'far- _san_! - a woman approached with a smile.

\- Great! - Ja'far was really happy. - I'll be back with Sin. Don't forget to stay quiet while we don't come. - he remembered them with a finger above his lips.

But as he turned around, the hall's door suddenly opened. His eyes grew when he saw Sinbad right there. The king seemed confused seeing so many flowers and the beautiful decoration that he could easily associate with the one who planned everything.

\- What…

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KING SINBAD! - everyone exclaimed, interrupting his majesty.

A great smile crossed Sin's features. He really wasn't expecting something like that.

Soon Ja'far approached and bowed, his head ached a lot. He raised his head and gave his king a big smile. Black spots were slowly taking his vision while he tried to keep himself calm and breathing steadily.

\- Happy birthday, Sin! I hope you like your surprise birthd…

The golden eyes grew as Sinbad saw Ja'far suddenly lose consciousness. He rushed to get his limp body, avoiding it to fall on the floor. Everyone was shocked. Ja'far was fine a minute ago.

\- JA'FAR! OE! - Sin supported him and faintly slapped his face, trying to reanimate his advisor, but stopped when he felt his cheeks hottness. - God! You are burning! - he suddenly stood up with Ja'far locked in his arms. - I want a doctor at my chamber immediately!

It seemed that Sinbad almost forgot everything around him. The party, everything. All he could think now was Ja'far's bad state. How something like that could happen? Ja'far almost never got sick. Maybe the problem was that: Sin never got worried about Ja'far's health because he was always fine.

Still in the way for his chambers, Sin felt a weak grip at his clothes. Looking down he could see Ja'far's eyes still closed, but he seemed back to his senses.

\- S-Sin… - he murmured while coughing. - I… I messed…. Every… thin'…

\- What the fuck are you talking, Ja'far? Stay calm, I'm getting you help!

\- Your party… I… I wanted… you… to be happy… S-sorry…

A tear escaped and crossed the reddish face. Sinbad kicked his room's door to make it faster to the bed, where he softly placed Ja'far's body.

\- Oe, Ja'far! - he called. - Ja'far!

No answer. Was he having some sort of delirious?

Sinbad fondled the silver hair while with the other hand he held Ja'far's.

\- Your majesty? - a head appeared at the door.

\- P-please, come in! - he presumed it was one of the palace doctors.

\- How is Ja'far- _san_? - the young man asked while bringing a tray with medicine, water and towels.

\- He has a high fever and suddenly passed out! - he explained sitting at the chair beside his bed, trying to not disturb the doctor's work.

Sinbad did not took off his eyes from Ja'far while the doctor examined his body. He seemed so frail. His heart aching just by looking at his advisor limp form. After a time, he took courage to ask.

\- What's wrong with him? - the king asked, crossing his fingers beneath his chin.

\- Seems like pneumonia. - he answered.

\- Pneumonia? - Sin got pale.

\- Those symptoms… doesn't seem new. He must be feeling sick for a while, don't?

\- I… I don't know. I saw him coughing a lot lately, but he seemed fine. But… - Sinbad clicked his tongue. - knowing Ja'far, surely he could be hiding his sickness… - sighing, the king faced the advisor. - Is he going to be fine?

\- Yeah, don't worry. We'll treat him, but Ja'far- _san_ needs to stay resting until he is completely recovered. His collapse probably was caused by the lack of rest and the high fever.

\- That's the hardest part. - Sin crossed his arms. - To keep him resting and calm.

 _Slowly opening his eyes, not even focusing yet, he was surprised by so many people that surrounded him. What was happening? Green eyes grew and he was really scared when glanced that woman. Rurumu was holding a big cake in his arms. He was able to read what was written there now: "Happy birthday, Ja'far"._

 _Around him he could see Sinbad, Hinahoho, Mahaad, Vittel and others members of Sindria Trading Company singing for him._

 _How he could forget? That day he was turning 11. But in ten years living so harshly he never had something like that. It was like… a dream. The single time he saw something like that was when he was sent to kill a man and it was exactly at his child's birthday. Because of being discovered, Ja'far had to kill every single member of that family. And when he looked by the window those parents cheering and celebrating that kid's birthday, he felt envy. He never could have something like that… Or at least it was what he thought. And now he was having a birthday party too and, more than this, he was having… a family._

 _Suddenly all the singing and celebration stopped when they found Ja'far crying. Rurumu immediately left the cake to Hinahoho and approached Ja'far that couldn't stop sobbing._

 _\- Ja'far… - she dried one of the many tears that streamed at the pale face. - We're sorry. Did you not liked?_

 _\- It's… it's not like that… - he kept sobbing._

 _\- We made all of this to make you happy, Ja'far! - Sinbad opened a great smile._

 _\- That's why I'm crying… I'm so happy! I… I never had anything like that before! I'm so happy that… it hurts!_

 _Rurumu hold his "little son" in his arms and Ja'far could feel that warm touch that he loved so much. He felt so much protection, so much love…_

Green eyes slowly opened. It was dark. Where was he?

He felt a warm hand holding yours.

\- M-mother…? - he murmured.

\- Shhh… You must rest. Calm down…

Hearing that voice he got back to his senses. It wasn't Rurumu's touch. It was…

\- Sin? - he blinked, recognizing him by the weak illumination that the candles provided. - What happened?

\- Don't remember? - Sin took off that dry cloth that was placed in his advisor's temple and dipped it at the basin above the bed table. - You passed out during my birthday party. - Sin smiled while twisting that cloth before placing it again above Ja'far's forehead.

\- AH!

Ja'far felt desperate, but his king holded him tightly at the bed.

\- Don't even dare thinking about standing up! - Sin advised.

\- It's already night! D-don't tell me I messed up everything! I can't believe it!

\- Shh, stay calm! You made everything great! I eat lots of good food here beside you!

\- You spent all of your special day taking care of me, Sin? - guilty was eating up Ja'far.

\- No! - Sin was direct. - I spent all my special day with the person that is special for me!

\- S-Sin…

\- Ja'far… - he rubbed his advisor cheek. - You are the one that were beside me in so hard times… Good and bad times come and go. What really matters is who is beside us at both of them!

\- S-Sin… I worked so hard to give you a special day…

\- You make all my days special, Ja'far, and I'm really greateful for everything you have done, but… I will ask you for a gift: be fine and please, don't hide any sickness anymore, or I'll be really mad.

\- I'm sorry… I didn't want to worry and… I thought it was just a little thing… - he clicked his tongue. - Besides, I didn't even gave you your gift!

\- Yeah, that's true! But you can give me it now.

And holding his advisor's chin, Sinbad deeply kissed Ja'far's lips. They were a priceless gift that destiny had brought to each other. At good times or bad times, they would always support each other, not even caring with themselves, but with the ones that they loved.

 **Sorry for some mistake, english is not my native language! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
